


Without You, There's No Need

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Uprising Phoenix [4]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Years after 'Crash Ten Sanity', Cortex is living an average and perfect life. He has a wife, kids, and a great job. But when Uka-Uka mysteriously returns, Cortex is about to learn what he has been missing all of this time. His best friend. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

As the basketball game dragged on, Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex couldn't help but yawn. He always hated basketball (finding the game boring), but his only son was apart of the team and his only daughter was a cheerleader. His wife, Cynthia Cortex, was watching eith him (also bored). Chloe and Kenai Cortex were both 17 years old, they were fraternal twins. Chloe was the oldest, finally getting out of her shy stage and became a beautiful teenager. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail, green eyes, wearing her cheerleading outfit which was a dark blue shirt with white embroidery, a light blue skirt with pearl embroidery and white shoes.

Kenai was the youngest, also out of his rebel stage and becoming a handsome teenager. He had short brown hair with some sideburns, brown eyes, wearing a dark blue jersey with a white number 7 on it, a pair of light blue shorts, and white shoes. Kenai was captain of his basketball team, The London Seahawks. The Seahawks emblem was on the front of his jersey as it was on Chloe's cheerleading outfit. Cynthia was proud of her two children becoming atheltic, as was Cortex. But they weren't too fond of basketball, being the English people that they were. _'It makes them happy,'_ Cortex thought, as he looked up at the scoreboard.

The game was currently tied at 42 a piece with just 15 seconds on the clock. Kenai set up his team for a three pointer that he knew would end the game. Kenai's best friend, a seventeen year old boy by the name of William, passed the ball to his captain. Kenai bounced the ball and while he was trying to keep the guardsman away, gave the ball to Yvette, another friend of his. Yvette took the shot with a second to spare, winning the game for the Seahawks. Everyone in the stands was on their feet insantly as the team lifted up Yvette, the won to win the game. Yvette laughed as Chloe hugged her brother from behind.

"Congrats little bro," she said, happily.

"Thanks big sis," he replied, smiling.

Cynthia came over, wanting to be that embarrassing mom that Kenai dreaded. Luckily though, Cortex cut her off rather quickly.

"Great game, son," Cortex commented, offering his hand.

During those teenage years, Cortex knew it was embarrassing for the kids to have them hugging and kissing all of the time. Cortex respected that decision but it was hard for Cynthia to make the adjustment.

Kenai shook his dad's hand and stated, "Thanks dad."

"Hey Chloe, Kenai," Kenai's coach called. "Party at the house. You comin'?"

"Sure," Kenai and Chloe said at the exact same time.

Cynthia was about to tell them to be careful in an embarrassing way before Cortex cut her off again.

"Just be sure and be home by curfew," he warned.

"We will dad, don't worry," Kenai reassured.

"He always does," Chloe pointed out as the two of them went over to the coach.

As Cortex and Cynthia watched them go, the science and ethics teacher couldn't help but wonder what that smell... He had been smelling that same smell for about five years and he still didn't know what it was. Cynthia looked at him and saw his puzzled face.

"Is something wrong," she asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine thank you," he answered, a bit too quickly.

Truth was, he wasn't fine. He just felt like something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was missing. Maybe it had to do something with that smell...

* * *

That night, Cortex was reading a book. The house was quite as everyone was in bed and he was in the sitting room with only one light on. Cortex turned the page as a blur of orange crossed his eyes. Cortex perked up, thinking he was seeing things. It was happening more and more, to the teacher's disliking. Why was it happening? It didn't make much sense to him.

"God help me," he whispered, thinking he was going insane.

* * *

The very next morning, Cortex was on campus after a good night's sleep. He was currently teaching his ethics class, having a discussion with his students, as per usual.

"Alright class," he said, gaining the attention of his students. "Now, I want to ask you all something that we can debate upon. Opinions are welcomed and there will be no points taken away for it." He paused and saw that his students were looking directly at him. _'That got their attention,'_ he thought before taking a deep breath. He asked, "Is it possible for a man with a perfect life to feel like something is missing?"

"Why would he think that," a male student suddenly asked. "He's got the perfect life, right?"

"But even those with popularity want something more, as if they are missing something," Teresa stated.

"But they all want more money," a female student argued.

Cortex waved his hand, bringing his class back to the front of the room.

He responded, "While you all have very different points of view about this subject, it seems we are divided. That is to be expected, even outside of these learning walls. There's always a good answer and there is always a wrong answer. Just like there will always be good and there will always be evil."

Just then, the doors of the classroom blew open as the wind blew in, surprising the students and Cortex. That's when he heard a voice that sounded familiar...

"CORTEX!"

Cortex turned as he saw a magical mask floating at the door of his class. Cortex squinted before his eyes widen as he panted with fear. The students quickly got up, scared as they ran around the magical mask. The magical mask paid them no mind as it floated towards the stunned professor/doctor.

"It can't be," Cortex breathed. "You're that mask I saw in my nightmares! Uka-Uka!"

"And I am here to kill you," Uka-Uka stated, firing a magical energy ball at Cortex's head.

Just as he was about to duck, a blue light caught his attention as a Dragon Pulse saved him from utter disaster. Cortex looked and instantly gasped at what he saw...

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: And there is the start of our newest story. Hope you liked the tension thus far and the cliffhanger! Not sure if I will be able to update everyday due to college but I will try! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cortex could not believe what had saved him. And what had saved him was a Salamence. His eyes flew open in shock. His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly started to remember raising a Pokémon egg when he was 9 years old. That egg hatched on his 10th birthday and it was a Bagon that he raised and trained with... Could it be that this Salamence was...

"Are you...my Salamence," Cortex questioned as he stared as the Dragon/Flying type.

Salamence nodded, growling a bit as it licked Cortex's face. Cortex chuckled as he saw a stone around Salamence's neck, which was attached to a golden chain. Before Cortex could figure out what that was, Uka-Uka was back on the offensive.

"You might have reset my brother and I but the curse of the island still haunts you," Uka-Uka hissed.

Cortex looked confused as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Uka-Uka perked up at this as he looked at the Dragon/Flying type. Salamence growled at the evil magical mask, as if it knew more than Cortex did. Uka-Uka couldn't help but wonder if...

The evil magical mask answered, "I see the reset effected you as well."

Cortex blurted out, "What reset?!"

A few of Cortex's students had come back and were watching the events unfold. They all saw the Salamence next to Cortex with the Salamencite around its neck.

A male student whispered, "Our teacher has a Salamence like Phoenix did?"

Uka-Uka heard this as he turned to the students. Cortex was about to have Salamence attack but the evil magical mask didn't do anything right away. Instead, he chuckled darkly.

"You college kids think you know everything," Uka-Uka stated. "Well you don't. You can't even see that your own teacher WAS Phoenix!"

"That is a lie," Cortex hissed.

Salamence growled as Cortex was puzzled. Why was it not defending itself against these lies? That's when he remembered something...

* * *

-Flashback-

 _He stepped into a room with stained glass windows, giving the room almost a church like setting. The light coming in from the stained glass windows made the room glow almost as there was a circle of light in the middle of the room. That's when a rather strange team entered in from the other side, seeing him. He couldn't put his finger on it but the team's leader...was familiar to him. He couldn't hear what he called the leader but he did hear.._

 _"I am so glad you came."_

 _"I bet you are, you monster," the leader snarled._

 _"Such harsh words," he replied, entering the circle of light, "Let's see you step it up."_

 _"Oh, I'll step it up alright," the leader responded, also entering the circle of light._

 _He stood at the ready, striking a fighting pose as did the leader. The air was thick with intensity. This man was clearly Phoenix but as Cortex puzzled why he was Phoenix, he felt that he tightened his fist as the leader did the same. The two started to fight as Phoenix went straight for this orange creature, his punch striking. As Phoenix was about to claim victory, the leader punched Phoenix - knocking off the mask._

 _The leader looked stunned at Cortex as he blurted out, "What the hell?! Cortex?! You're alive?!"_

 _That's when Cortex shouted, "I. AM. NOT. CORTEX. I. AM. PHOENIX!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Cortex couldn't believe it. He was Phoenix... He grabbed his head in shock, the gem in his watch starting to glow. Uka-Uka chuckled at this.

"Looks like the truth is hard for you to swallow," the evil magical mask commented.

"Dr. Cortex," Teresa whispered.

Cortex still looked shocked as a Psycho Cut came out of nowhere and hit the evil magical mask. Uka-Uka was pushed back, surprising him.

Uka-Uka boomed, "Who dares attack me?!"

That's when he saw a Mega Gardevoir with a silver necklace around its neck.

"We dare!" A female voice shouted.

Cortex knew that voice as he saw his sister, Nacey Cortex, walking in.

"How dare you," Uka-Uka shouted.

"I won't let you hurt my brother or his students," she stated strongly before turning to her Psychic/Fairy type. "Mega Gardevoir, Moonblast!"

Gardevoir obeyed as it fired the Fairy type move. Uka-Uka quickly dodged it as Cortex saw his watch glowing. Cortex felt puzzled as Salamence grunted, looking at its Salamencite. It didn't take long for Cortex to realize that his watch held his Keystone.

Cortex whispered, "Alright, let's give it a try." He pushed in the watch's face and shouted, "Salamence come into the power of our bond! Mega Evolve!"

As Cortex and Salamence were surrounded by a rainbow light, he teacher couldn't help but wonder why the light was bothering him. And why he could Mega Evolve when he didn't even know that he had Pokémon in the first place. It didn't make any sense. But as the rainbow light went away, Mega Salamence stood strong and roared powerfully.

"Two Mega Pokémon," Uka-Uka hissed.

Cortex ignored that as he focused to remember his Salamence's moves. That's when he remembered one.

"Steel Wing," Cortex ordered.

Salamence growled as its wings started to glow white. It went towards Uka-Uka with great speed. The evil magical mask quickly dodged it as he flew out. Gardevoir returned back to normal as did Salamence.

"I was wondering when he would show his ugly face," Nacey stated.

Cortex perked up at this and questioned, "You know who he was right away and didn't tell me?!"

Nacey waved her hands in defense as she answered, "Believe me, I had no idea who he was either until Gardevoir told me."

Cortex was puzzled by this as his students all stared at him in shock. Cortex wished that he had the answers for them...and for himself too... _'What am I gonna do,'_ he thought as he felt a presence with him that wasn't his sister...

"Class dismissed," he said solemnly as the classroom was in complete and utter ruins.

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: What an explosive second chapter! Things are getting really interesting to be sure! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

As Cortex and Nacey walked to the house, Cortex kept staring at the poke ball that held Salamence. He felt confused but he felt right holding the red and white ball. Why oh why did it feel so right?

"Neo," Nacey asked softly, bringing her brother back to reality.

Cortex looked at her as he breathed, "What's happening Nance? I feel so confused. So lost..."

Nacey gave him a soft smile and stated, "I feel the same way you do about this whole thing. When I found Gardevoir, she told me using telepathy that you were in trouble." She paused as she whispered, "Just what is happening..."

"I wish I knew," Cortex confessed.

Nacey put her hand on her brother's shoulder and replied, "We will get through this together."

Cortex gave her a small smile as he responded, "Thanks Nance, I can always count on you."

But as they walked, Cortex couldn't help but wonder why he thought there was someone else he could count on...

* * *

The two Cortex siblings arrived at Cortex's house. The house was intact still but Cortex had a bad feeling. He tried to open the door but the door creaked open from the touch of his hand. Cortex instantly paled as he saw that his house was a disaster area.

Nacey saw this too as she breathed, "Oh my God."

Cortex was completely in shock. What happened? Where was his family? If something happened to them because of the whole Phoenix thing (that he had no idea that he had a hand in), someone was going to pay.

"Cynthia! Kenai! Chloe!" He shouted, worried.

Cynthia came out of the closet with her kids. Cortex breathed a sigh of relief as the twins ran towards him, like they did when they were little.

"Dad!" The twins said, in unison, hugging their father.

Cortex returned the hugs as Cynthia came over and hugged her husband. Nacey smiled at the sweet sight as she saw a Keystone in Cynthia's bracelet. Nacey gasped in worry as she dialed her daughter's phone number. She walked off for a moment so she could hear better.

Cortex asked, "Are you all okay?"

Cynthia answered, "Yes. The whole thing was on TV. Everyone in London and possibly England knows your Phoenix!"

"Crap," he swore underneath his breath. "There goes the chance the kids had of living normal life."

Kenai heard this and confessed, "Truth dad, Chloe and I always felt out of place here."

Chloe added, "Yeah, we always felt like we should have been somewhere else."

Cynthia nodded in agreement as Cortex looked surprised.

He breathed, "You too?"

Nacey came back over with her cell phone in hand and stated, "Nina and Darla are okay. Nicholas wants to talk to you, though."

Cortex took the phone as he asked, "Yes Nicholas?"

Nicholas answered, _"I'm just glad you are okay, Neo."_

Cortex stated, "I'm fine thanks. Just shaken up."

Nicholas replied, _"With good reason. The news is spreading rather quickly."_

Cortex groaned in annoyance, "Of course it is..."

Nacey felt bad for her baby brother as Cynthia sighed sadly. Kenai and Chloe exchanged worried looks.

Nicholas stated, _"For what it is worth, I will stick by you til the very end, Neo."_

Cortex - for once - smiled as he replied, "Thank you, Nicholas."

The smell returned to Cortex as he instantly dropped the phone. Luckily, Nacey caught it.

Kenai asked, looking at his father, "Dad?"

* * *

-Flashback-

_Cortex was sitting on the tower ledge of his castle, letting the wind slightly go through his non existent hair. It was on nights like this he really missed home of London, England. He missed his older sisters: Jasmine and Nacey. Jasmine was the oldest Cortex sibling, technically. There was a fourth Cortex sibling named Edgar but he died when he was four years old during a fire. Cortex sighed, it had been a long time since he had been home, ever since he granted the Academy of Evil._

_"Cortex," a voice asked._

_Cortex turned and saw the same creature he saw multiple times in his dreams and visions standing there. He was a south Australian Bandicoot but he was obviously mutated as he stood like a human. He wore brown fingerless gloves, blue jeans, brown and white sneakers. But one trait stood out to him like a sore thumb. While most people would think it was the black nose, it was really the emerald eyes that the creature had._

_"Hey," Cortex answered, sounding a bit sad as he blanked on the creatures name. But oh did he look familiar..._

_"Are you okay," the south Australian Bandicoot questioned, sitting with him._

_"Sorta," Cortex replied, truthfully._

_"What's the matter," the creature asked._

_"Just homesick, thinking of my family back home," Cortex answered._

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've been home," Cortex stated._

_"Isn't this your home too?"_

_"I guess so," Cortex answered, with a honest shrug._

_"Then you are home and with family," the creature_ _stated, smiling._

_"I am," Cortex responded, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, I'm family," the south bandicoot replied, still smiling._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Crash..." Cortex whispered, not low enough not to get noticed by Chloe.

Chloe questioned, "Crash?"

Cortex slowly realized that he actually said the creatures' name. The evolved bandicoot looked very familiar to him. Cortex's eyes went wide a few seconds later. That creature was Crash's Bandicoot...and Crash somehow knew who Cortex was. But how did he... How was it all possible? While Cortex didn't have the answer, he did know one thing.

"Oh my God," he breathed. "I knew Crash Bandicoot!"

"What?!" Everyone blurted out in surprise.

"But how," Kenai breathed.

Cortex was choking on tears as if there was something therected about Crash that he wanted to say that he couldn't for some strange reason... There was something there that he just couldn't access for some odd reason...

He finally admitted, "I...can't...remember..."

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Well there is your twist of events! Can our heroes figure out this mystery and stop Uka-Uka? Time will tell! Anyways, pl_ _ease read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, far away from London, there was an island. And that island was named N. Sanity Isle. As everyone knew, this was the home of the hero, Crash Bandicoot. Currently Crash was scouting the area, with his Keystone in his right fingerless glove. Behind him was Coral Bandicoot, Crunch's younger sister and Coco's cousin. She kept her Keystone as an earing on her left ear. The two were walking along, trying to find the hiding place of Uka-Uka. The two cousins, however, weren't having too much luck.

"We aren't having a lot of luck, are we," Coral pointed out a bit sarcastically.

Crash stated, using sarcasm as well, "In more ways than one."

Just then, Crash saw a soft light. The south Australian Bandicoot perked up at this as he went to investigate. Coral followed right behind as the two saw a crater filled with castle like structures.

"Whoa," both cousins breathed.

"We hit the jackpot," Crash stated.

With that, the two went over to the crater to check out the castle structures. Crash was slightly ahead of Coral, with the feeling of deja vue. He couldn't put his finger on it but it all seemed so familiar...

"Crash!" Coral called.

Crash came over as she pointed to a symbol on the wall. Uka-Uka's symbol.

"Nice work Coral," Crash praised. "We found Uka-Uka's hideout!"

"But you won't live to tell anyone!" A voice threatened.

Crash and Coral perked up as they saw Uka-Uka appeared.

"Uka-Uka!" Coral breathed.

Crash immediately took a fighting stance as Uka-Uka chuckled darkly.

"You wouldn't dare fight me," the evil magical mask stated.

"And why is that," Crash snarled.

"Because I have your family," he darkly pointed out.

To prove his point, he used his magic to bring forth Crash's family. Crash and Coral gasped when they saw Cristaen with two teens. Those two teens were Nicky and Rachel Bandicoot, Crash and Cristaen's twin children. Nicky was the oldest twin and had most of the bandicoot fur but a little ponderoo streak in his fur. Taking his father's trait of emerald eyes and the habit of sleeping a lot, Nicky wasn't much of an island hero. He was 17 years old, wore a torn up green shirt, worn blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

Rachel was the youngest twin and had most of the ponderoo but had a little bandicoot streak in her fur, like her brother. Taking her mother's trait of emerald eyes as well and the tutoring of her Aunt Coco, Rachel was becoming the next genius of the island heroes. She was 17 years old, wore a light blue shirt with dark blue lace on it, light purple pants with dark purple lace on it, and light and dark red shoes. Cristaen, Nicky, and Rachel all struggled against the magical invisible bonds.

"Let us go," Nicky demanded.

"Silence Bandicoot," Uka-Uka hissed as he turned to Crash. Crash was no longer in a fighting stance as the evil magical mask smirked. He added, "Good, you know when to quit."

"What do you want," Crash asked, his voice filled with so much venom that it made Coral flinch.

"The island reset," Uka-Uka stated, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me what I need to know."

Crash and Coral both exchanged confused looks. They, too, had no idea what the evil magical mask was talking about.

"The what now," Coral asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me," Uka-Uka hissed. "You know something about the island reset."

Crash stated, growling, "I know nothing, you hear me?!"

That's when he remembered something...

* * *

-Flashback-

_The flash blinded the five heroes for a second as Crash rubbed his eyes. There, standing with him in front of a camera were two Pichu brothers, one girl, and one man. The man was the closest to Crash and he seemed familiar to Crash. He had yellow skin, black hair with a goatee and a bald spot, a black "N" on his forehead, wearing a white lab coat, brown jeans, black boots, and red rubber gloves. Why did he look so familiar...?_

_"I think I've got purple spots on my purple spots," the one Pichu stated._

_"I hear ya on that one," the other Pichu replied._

_The woman smiled and commented, "This was still the best adventure I ever had!"_

_"Same here," Crash responded._

_The man turned to Crash as he questioned, "But do you even think we'll be together like this again?"_

_"No doubt," the Pichu brothers answered, in a happy unison._

_Everyone smiled at their optimism as Crash turned to the man. He couldn't hear what he was saying but he felt a hug from those four people. He didn't know why and he didn't know how but all he cared about was the man next to him... As if he was someone special..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Cortex," he breathed as soon as Aku-Aku arrived.

Aku-Aku hissed, "Let go of Crash's family at once."

Uka-Uka smirked evilly as he let go of Cristaen, Nicky, and Rachel. Luckily, Coral reacted with diving to save them. Coral grunted as Cristaen got her Keystone ready in her necklace. Uka-Uka couldn't afford to be defeated so soon as he quickly escaped again. Coral got to her feet as did Nicky and Rachel.

Rachel asked, scared, "Dad?"

Crash snapped out of it as he answered, "I knew him... I knew Dr. Neo Cortex..."

Cristaen questioned, "Who?"

Crash felt like he knew the answer but the truth of the matter was...he didn't. He was confused and while the name seemed important to him...he was the only person that thought so. But who were those Pichu brothers and that girl?

He finally admitted sadly, "I don't know..."

Aku-Aku floated around as he thought, _'So the island reset did happen. I was afraid of that. If that did happen, the curse will bring the users of the Light back to the island...'_

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Seems like the masks know more than our heroes do! And what is with all of the Keystones? All those answers and more on the way! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Crash went for a walk after returning his family home. Everyone was worried about the island hero but none more so than Aku-Aku. Aku-Aku thought, _'They'll figure it out soon. The curse of this place shall forever haunt them both.'_ Crash walked all the way to Mt. Indigo, sensing something familiar about the tallest mountain in the Wumpa Islands. Of why, he had no clue. There was just...something about this place... He closed his eyes as he started to remember...

* * *

Back in London, Cortex also went for a walk. Since all of his family was gathered together (minus Nina, Gus, their daughter: Starlet, Cortex and Nacey's niece: Darla, and Nicholas), they were just trying to figure out where to go since they were all virtually wanted. His family was worried about him, with good reason. Cortex eventually found his way to his old elementary school, where he and his friends attended. He closed his eyes as he started to remember...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Crash Twin Sanity: One and a Half'-_

_After getting a beehive on his head, running from bees and a bear, Cortex was ready to give up. He was having a really bad day, especially teaming up with Crash to defeat those Evil Twins. Just who were they in the first place? Why did they want to destroy the islands? None of it made any sense and before Cortex could try to do something, he bumped into something soft._

_Cortex saw the youger Pichu brother, Pete. Apparently the two were running together and into the soft belly of into Papu Papu, the leader of the Indian tribe. Papu Papu shook his head at them and his warriors captured the two of them. With that, the Indians took them back to the tribe. Crash saw that he was hiding in a bush with the older Pichu brother, John. Crash and John came out of the bush as Crash rolled his eyes at the whole thing._

_"Oh man," groaned Crash, "This is not my day."_

_John knew that something was amiss and stated, "Hold up. I think something is rotten here. Back at the stadium, you couldn't stand Cortex. And now, you're acting like he's a friend. What's going on?"_

_Meanwhile, at the tribe, Cortex and Pete got tied up to a totem pole. The Indians walked off, leaving the two of them there._

_Cortex told his young Pichu friend, "You don't want to know. Not that. You don't want to find out. It's none of your business."_

_Pete is shocked by this and started to say, "Now hold up. If you just want someone to help you battle you got another..."_

_Crash interrupted, "Thing coming?" John looked surprised as Crash added, "You talk like Nacey does."_

_John perked up and asked, "Who is that? And what does she have to do with what's going on?"_

_Cortex sighed out of annoyance and asked, "You're not going to let it go are you?"_

_Pete shook his head and answered, "Nope. Consider me very interested."_

_Crash finally gave in and told John, "All right. I'll tell you - only if you don't tell your brother or Cortex that I told you."_

_Pete responded, "This must be big."_

_Cortex answered, "More than you'll ever know. It was a long time ago. I had just hired N. Brio to be my right hand man. That was a day I'll never forget nor regret. That was the day I created Crash."_

_John asked, "How did you get your name?"_

_Crash answered, smiling a bit, "I crashed into Cortex's supplies when he enhanced me."_

_Pete stated, "Wait. Let me guess. You became quick friends."_

_Cortex nodded and responded, "Yes but we also became quick enemies."_

_John asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Crash explained, "Well, the night Nacey came-that's Cortex's sister, came to see him with Nina, Render came up with a plan to get rid of me, get Cortex out of the way and take command of the army."_

_Pete asked, "So, what did he do?"_

_Cortex answered, "He set me up to make Crash listen to my rant about my take over the world plan and then he told Tawna."_

_John asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who's that?"_

_Crash answered, "Pinstripe's girlfriend and now his wife. I didn't know that. Anyways, when Pinstripe tackled me and shot Cortex in the arm and then threw me out the window, Render took over. He then put Nacey, Cortex, and Nina in the dungeon."_

_Pete asked, curious, "So, what happened after that?"_

_Cortex answered, "Well, we all thought Crash was dead until we heard news that Papua was defeated by a bandicoot."_

_John pointed at Crash and said, "You."_

_Crash nodded and responded, "Right. Then, Render sent everyone to slow me down."_

_Pete stated, "So, one thing led to another."_

_Cortex responded, "Basically, yes."_

_John told Crash, "That explains a lot."_

_Crash nodded and told John, "I know. You just remember to keep your promise."_

_John and Pete promised, in unison, "I will."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Crash and Cortex's eyes went wide as they both brought out a picture that they didn't know that they had. Crash had Cortex's picture and Cortex had Crash's picture. Each side read: _'Best friends til the end of time'_.

"My best friend," Crash and Cortex both breathed, in a bit of shock.

They knew now their connection but how in the world did they drift apart? Why did they drift? And what in the world happened?

"Come back, Cortex," Crash whispered.

Cortex could've sworn that he heard Crash just then as he immediately knew what he had to do. He had to find his best friend. No matter what the odds.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." He whispered to his empty elementary school, "I am going home to see my best friend...Crash Bandicoot..."

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Things are getting interesting for sure. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten our favorite Pichu brothers. They are coming! For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Chicago, Darla Cortex walked over to the Pokémon playground. She took the familiar route that she often took, looking at all of the peaceful wild Pokémon. She had to smile at that. Her Keystone was kept in her thumb ring on her right hand. She saw a Smeragle as she walked, knowing that she was getting close. That's when she saw the playhouse, the home of her two friends, Jonathon Patrick Pichu and Peter Jonah Pichu. Or, as they were better known, John and Pete. Darla went up to the playhouse as a Smoochum poked its head out of an old tire.

"Smooch," said the Ice/Psychic type, winking at Darla.

Darla giggled as she replied, "Well, hello to you too, Smoochum."

"Smoochum, are you bothering Darla again," a voice asked.

Smoochum turned around to the voice that was behind her and shook her head no. Behind her was John himself. John smiled at Smoochum as he came out of the playhouse, his twin brother right behind. However, unlike John, Pete turned around to their friend - who was looking a little sad.

"No need to worry, Smoochum," Pete said, patting her on the shoulder. "We know, well at least _I_ do, that you weren't bothering Darla."

Smoochum immediately perked up again as she started to kiss Pete's head. Pete chuckled, having being the ticklish twin. John rolled his eyes at the sight as Darla had to frown. Ever since the two had a huge fight, the Pichu brothers just weren't the same anymore. While John was becoming more focused on being in charge, Pete was becoming more focused on the actual Pokémon and their happiness. They weren't the jokesters that they used to be. Darla cleared her throat, gaining John's attention.

"What brings you here," John finally asked.

"When will you two stop bickering," Darla questioned, concerned more than anything else.

"We are never gonna stop bickering," John answered, a bit huffy that Smoochum was still tickling his baby twin brother. He got so irrated that he fired a rather small Thunderbolt, gaining the two's attention. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a visitor!" He snapped.

"Don't you mean _you_ have a visitor," Pete shot back, a little pissed off that his brother had almost shocked Smoochum.

Smoochum was cowering behind Pete, now scared of John. Darla sighed out of annoyance, knowing that she had to break this up before it got ugly. She had been doing that more recently as of late and it was getting out of hand.

She asked, "Seriously you two, do I have to get my Mega Aerodactyl out?"

John and Pete stopped bickering almost immediately. The two of them had seen Mega Aerodactyl before during one of their worse fights. The Rock/Flying type took care of them both pretty quickly. Smoochum saw her cue as she gave Pete another kiss on the head, before heading off. Pete smiled as she left, thankful that he had one other friend that he could count on. He was getting to the point where he couldn't count on John anymore...and vice versa.

Pete finally sighed and stated, "My apologizes Darla."

John added, "Mine too."

Darla sighed herself as she replied, "I liked it better when I didn't have to come down here every week to break you two out of a fight." She paused then added, "So that's why I am not taking the both of you to London."

"What?!" John and Pete both blurted out at the same time, earning a glare from the other twin.

Darla waved her hands up as an indication that she wasn't finished. John and Pete looked at her with interest as she sighed. _'Seriously,'_ she thought, _'when are they gonna be their oldselves again?'_

She told them, "I'd figured I would take Pete to London so he could talk to Uncle Neo while Trap takes John to N. Sanity Isle to talk to Crash. I mean, you two are ready to tear each others heads off and we don't need that right now."

John sighed in agreement, "Fair enough."

Pete nodded as he said, "Yeah, we could use a break from one another."

Darla was relieved that the two of them were agreeing with her. She didn't need a fight breaking out again. At least not until this whole mystery was cleared up. And Trap, being the nice wild Flygon that he was, knew how to handle John at least.

She responded, "Good. Pete and I will leave for London on Tuesday. John, since N. Sanity Isle is a longer distance, you'll be leaving tomorrow with Trap."

John nodded as he headed for Trap's place, not even bothering to turn back around to say farewell to his brother - or to Darla for that matter. Darla sighed. This was going to take awhile...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Goodbye John and Pete'_ -

_After the death of their living grandfather, John and Pete had gone back home to Chicago to see their friends and settle the estate. The two of them started to go towards their old playhouse when Trap landed in front of them. After John told Trap that they were going to stay, Pete was instantly shocked and surprised by this. So shocked and surprised that Trap had to fly off to let them be alone._

_Pete asked, curious, "What about where we came from?"_

_John answered, with a question of his own, "What about it?"_

_Pete told his brother, shaking his head in disbelief, "I thought we agreed to go back."_

_John corrected, "Correction. You agreed to go back. Not me."_

_Pete asked, getting mad, "What does Chicago have that the island doesn't?"_

_John answered, also getting mad, "Freedom. You know as well as I do that we were never supposed to end up there. It was all a mistake."_

_Pete was BEYOND mad now and yelled, "Jonathon Patrick Pichu, how DARE you say that! Everything we did was a mistake? John, you can see the powers we have. We're invincible."_

_John responded, "No we're not. That's how I feel here not there. Don't you get it?"_

_Pete shot back, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Oh, I get it. Funny thing is that this isn't the worse thing to ever happen to me. How dare you turn your back against me and against...?"_

_John warned his younger brother, "Don't say it."_

_Pete was unfazed by his older brother's threat. He was just as powerful as his brother and could battle him to a stalemate and NOT even flinch._

_He finished, "HIM. How dare you turn your back against the one person who is like a father to you and to us both?"_

_John shot back, "Yeah, well. Who died and made him our father?"_

_That's when Pete had enough. He slapped John across the face, angrily. John rubbed his left cheek where Pete had hit him._

_He told his younger brother, upset, "You hit me."_

_Pete responded, coldly, "And for good reason. You know, maybe we should go our separate ways. It would be good for both of us. You stay here and I'll go to N. Sanity Isle - it's where we belong."_

_That's when Pete started to run off._

_John called after him, "I thought running off was my thing."_

_Pete shot back, "It is. I'm just running away from the monster you've become."_

_That's when Pete ran off._

_John called after him, "PETE!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Pete sat on the window of Darla's small apartment, remembing those events. He couldn't remember where they were originally from nor the person Pete thought that John turned his back on. All he could remember was the golden half circle that he held his paws. It was a small token and he knew that someone had the other half. And for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that Darla's uncle had the other half...

"I might be losing my brother but I'm not losing whoever means the world to me," Pete whispered quietly.

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Wow, what a powerful chapter. Sorry for not uploading on the weekend, had other things to do. Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback

Before the fights started to get really bad between John and Pete, the two of them were taking different steps to stay away from the other brother for awhile about two or three weeks ago. For example, John was trying to improve his skills as a battler. Pete, however, was playing his friends, having a good old time. His friends consisted of: Azurill, Wooper, and Smoochum. They were running around, playing tag when Pete (who was it) finally was pinned by Wooper. Wooper decided to claim that it was over by tickling Pete with its tongue. Pete was wet but he giggled nonetheless.

"Ew! Wooper, that's gross," Pete protested, as he was being tickled.

"Woopa!" The Water/Ground type said, smiling a bit evilly. **"That was the point!"**

"You wanted me to be grossed out?" Pete asked, playfully as he shook off the slime.

"Woopa!" **"Yep!"**

Azurill giggled as she stated, "Azurill Azu." **"You boys will never learn."**

"Smooch um smooch," Smoochum teased. **"Well, to be fair, they are boys."**

"Hey!" Pete protested, laughing.

"Woopa woopa!" Wooper told Pete. **"I think we should teach them a lesson!"**

"Smoochum smooch!" Smoochum scolded. **"You will do no such thing!"**

Azurill, who was younger than Smoochum, hid behind the Ice/Psychic type.

"A-azu azu!" The Normal/Fairy type stated. **"Y-you aren't sliming me!"**

Pete laughed as he reassured, "Don't worry, Wooper won't slime anyone. Right Wooper?" When Wooper didn't reply, Pete thought that the Water/Ground type was ignoring him. Pete turned on his heel and started to say, "Right Woop..." That's when he saw his older brother, John, standing in front of the street. He breathed, "John..."

For one single moment, there was a silence between the two brothers. That never happened before the fight and it certainly wasn't going to be the first and last silence between them.

John finally spoke as he asked, "Is this where you have been ever since our fight?"

Pete simply shrugged and answered, "Can't really go anywhere right now since the whole Phoenix thing. I mean, he did take over the world, bro."

John growled at that, surprising not only Pete's friends but Pete as well.

"I believe you lost that when you slapped me in the face," John pointed out, rather angry.

"You were the one that betrayed me but not going home with me," Pete hissed, just as upset.

"A-azu rill azu," said Azurill, slightly poking her head out. **"O-okay, that's enough you two."**

Pete instantly snapped out of it, knowing that Azurill was right. Fighting never solved anything. John, however, was now taking a stance that he normally took for Volt Tackle. Pete saw this and before he could move, John ran towards him with electricity surrounding him. It was Volt Tackle, no doubt and Pete just barely dodged it.

Pete hissed, "Hey, what was that for?!"

John went towards Pete again, this time, using Iron Tail. Pete again dodged it, now believing that his brother wanted to end this here and now - in a Pokémon battle. Though his skills were rusty, he fired a Thunderbolt, which hit John in his legs. It was powerful, much to John's surprise. He was surprised that Pete was strong. It seemed like he was just as strong as John.

John fired a Zap Cannon right at Pete, whom quickly dodged with Quick Attack. John snarled as Pete launched Shock Wave. John dodged it, using another Iron Tail. This one, unlike the last one, hit Pete in the stomach. Pete was forced back by this blow as he fired Discharge.

* * *

As the battle between the two waged on, Smoochum ran for help. Smoochum ran into Darla, who was walking home at this time. Darla saw the Ice/Psychic type in a state of panic and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

* * *

Back at the fight, John and Pete were still even. They were both panting, having been hit five times a piece. John fired a Charge Beam as Pete fired a Shock Wave. The two attacks collided and caused a huge explosion. Pete's friends instantly hid, knowing that this battle was getting super intense.

John panted as he wordlessly fired a Volt Tackle straight at his twin brother. Pete went in with Spark, as being an attack that could try to match up to the powerful electric type move. The two clashed head on as they struggled against the other. As much Pete didn't want to battle his twin brother, he knew that John was the one that attacked him first. Before either attack could break through, a Hyper Beam broke them up.

The two Pichu brothers looked as they saw Darla and her Aerodactyl.

"Darla?" Pete asked.

"What do you want?" John huffed.

"Why are you two fighting," Darla asked, in disbelief.

"He attacked me," Pete pointed out.

"And I will do it again," John hissed, firing a Volt Tackle.

Pete protected himself with a Shock Wave. Darla sighed sadly as she pressed down on her Keystone, wanting to try something.

"Come forth to the light and Mega Evolve," she shouted. With that, Darla and Aerodactyl were surrounded by a rainbow light as Mega Aerodactyl emerged from it. It roared powerfully. She commanded, "Giga Impact!"

Aerodactyl flew up as it was instantly surrounded by a pink light. It went straight for the Pichu brothers, knocking the both of them out instantly. Darla felt bad but she knew that it was the only way to stop them from fighting. _'Uncle Neo,'_ she thought as she looked at Pete. _'Please help them soon.'_

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: So that's what happened between John and Pete. Hope you all enjoyed that battle and there is still more to come! Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Darla had entered the Chicago airport, with Pete on her shoulder. Since the news was still raging on about Phoenix, Pokemon weren't exactly always welcomed - especially on flights. Darla knew she had to surrender her poke balls - and Pete (which was something that she didn't want to do) - in ordinary to catch the flight to London. Darla hated being checked like a common criminal, especially since her Pokemon had nothing to do with the Phoenix incident anyhow. She knew a way to get to London on her Aerodactyl but she was afraid of getting shot down by either the United States military forces - or England's. Either way, she wasn't flying by Pokemon.

While she was worried that Trap would get shot down, she knew that Trap could fly high enough to get away from the shots.

"You ready," Darla asked Pete, concerned.

"As I'll ever be," Pete answered, taking a deep breath.

Darla went over to the security check point where the secuirty man checked her ticket and her identification.

"Darla A. Cortex," the security man read on her license.

"That's me," Darla replied.

"Any chance related to the wanted man Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex in London," he asked, withholding her ticket and her license.

Darla saw this as she instantly knew that if she did say yes, she was not going. She had to tell a white lie but it was better than not going.

"No sir," she lied.

The security man believed her, returning the ticket and the license. Darla went further into the security check point, putting all her stuf into bins - including Pete and her poke balls. Pete remained quiet, trying to pass off as a normal Pichu who wouldn't go in his poke ball. So far, the whole cherade was working as Darla took her white slippers off, her white stockings touching the cold tile floor. Darla puit all of her stuff onto the x-ray machines as she went through the human sized one. Another security man saw her and instantly was attracted to her.

She was about in her late 20's and early 30's, an average height, hourglass figure, pale yellow skin, long jet black hair pulled back into a beautiful ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, wearing a yellow sundress that showed off her curves (and cleavage). He stared at her for the longest time, wishing he could strip search her. Darla sensed this right away as she went to get her stuff. The security man that was undressing her with his eyes was certainly no one she wanted to know. Just then, Pete climbed up onto her shoulder as she smiled. That's when the security man approached the smoking hot woman.

"Well, I hope you have a safe trip," the other security man said.

Darla saw that he was staring at her and decided to let him, mostly because she did have Pete on her shoulder if he got too close.

"Why thank you," she said, suavely, allowing him a glimpse down her dress.

As he did, in one swift move, Darla punched him right in the stomach. No one really saw anything but he instantly keeled over. As Darla got her slippers on, she walked away before she was asked any questions.

She whispered to Pete, "And that is why no one messes with me."

Pete lightly chuckled as he whispered, "I wouldn't wanna mess with you either!"

As Darla waited for her flight, Pete looked around their waiting area with much interest. Darla smiled, having forgotten that this was the first time Pete was actually flying in a plane. She texted Nina, who was waiting for them at the London airport.

_"How is everything going,"_ Nina texted.

Darla replied, "Not too bad. Though I swear one of the security guys was checking me out."

_"Ugh, how rude can you get!"_ Nina responded.

Darla was almost giggling as she told her cousin, "No need to worry. I think he'll get his."

Pete came over to Darla as boarding started. Pete climbed up onto her shoulder as the two of them boarded the plane for London.

* * *

"She what!?" A voice roared.

This voice belonged to Darla's hardnose mother, Jasmine. Jasmine was Neo and Nacey's older sister. And while she did leave London when she was 18, she vowed that she would never see her siblings ever again for any reason except for their mother passing away. What she didn't know was that Darla had become friends with Nina and wanted to be around her extended family more than her actual family. Andrew was currenly out of town so reporting to her was her fiance counselor and a friend to her family, Eugene. Eugene, seeing that Darla's account was pulled and had for one ticket to London - one way - he knew that Darla was leaving the country. For good.

"It's true," he said, now panicking. "She took all of her things and left for London!"

"She wouldn't dare," Jasmine hissed, as they went to her daughter's apartment.

Sure enough, to Eugene's word, everything of Darla's was gone. The only thing that was left was a painting and a note. The painting was beautifully painted with a talent eye. The note, however, had chicken scratch handwriting that was practically hard to read.

But Jasmine eventually read it: _"Dear mom, while I do thank you for all you have done for me, I can't help but think that this isn't my path. I feel my path leads me away from the United States and to the United Kingdom. I don't know if my painting will make up the cost for the one way ticket but it will have to do. I still love you. Your daughter, Darla."_

While Eugene was happy for Darla, Jasmine was furious. She couldn't believe that her own daughter would defy her. She didn't accept the painting and vowed to disown Darla. Eugene felt bad for Darla but knew she was better off, wherever she was.

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry for not updating yesterday guys but I was studying for a test today. So to make up for that, I say a double update is in order! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Darla's flight finally landed in the London airport. People started to get off the plane as Darla got her stuff together. Pete was staying silent, wondering if they were doing the right thing. Sure, he had seen Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex in his visions but he never met the man in person. Or maybe he did and something happened to make him forget. Whatever it was, it was confusing the hell out of him.

"Pete?" Darla asked, gaining the youngest Pichu brother's attention. "On my shoulder, we are going to go meet Nina."

Pete did as he was told as he climbed up onto Darla's shoulder, wordlessly. Darla smiled as she headed out of the plane. She didn't blame Pete for thinking a lot about what was happening. She even had to admit that it was a lot to take in. Darla went down to the baggage claim as she heard someone call for her.

"Auntie Darla!"

Darla turned as a cute little girl, no older than 4, came up to her. She had pale yellow skin (paler than Darla's), medium length dark brown hair that were in pigtails, hazelnut eyes, wearing a yellow short sleeved dress that had blue hearts imprinted on it, white socks, and white shoes. Darla laughed as she picked up the toddler. Pete was surprised that Darla was an aunt, to say the least.

"Hello Starlet," Darla said sweetly as Gus came up to her.

Gus hadn't changed that much as he had a Keystone on his belt. Nina and his sister, Gia, were with him. Nina hadn't changed as carried her Keystone on her purse. Gia was a year younger than Gus. She had pale white skin, medium length blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a short pink velvet dress, white stockings, and pink shoes. She had a Keystone in her heart shaped necklace.

"Hey Darla," Gus greeted.

"Hi," Darla replied, smiling as she handed him his daughter.

Gus laughed as Nina breathed a sigh of relief. Pete looked at Darla, as if he was asking for permission to speak. Darla shook her head, indicating that he should wait. Pete looked confused but then saw a lot of security men coming around them.

"This is unusual," Gia commented.

"Do they know I'm related to him," Nina wondered, trying not to say her uncles name aloud.

"Just act normal," Darla advised, as she went for her luggage.

Everyone nodded as they went for Gus' car. Gus got Starlet into her seat safely as Nina helped Darla. Gia looked around, keeping an eye out.

Gia whispered, "I don't like this, they are watching us."

Gus sighed as he stated, "I just want Starlet is safe."

Nina added, scared, "Me too. This isn't the island."

Something about that phrase got everyone's attention, even Nina's.

Pete whispered, "What did you say?"

Nina looked at him, with the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. She brushed her brown hair out of her face, a bit surprised.

She repeated, "I said, this isn't the island." She paused as she asked, "Pete?"

Pete looked up at her as he whispered, "How did you know my name?"

Before she could answer, an Alakazam appeared. A security guard came over to them.

"Hold it right there, Cortex family," he said, in low voice.

Nina was about to do something but Gia threw her poke ball first. Appearing in a flash of light was Banette. Gia pressed down on her Keystone since her Banette was wearing a necklace around its neck. With a flash of a rainbow light, Mega Banette appeared.

"Ban," Mega Banette said, ready to fight.

"They can Mega Evolve too," the security man growled.

Gia commanded, "Shadow Ball!"

Banette opened its mouth as it fired the Ghost type move at the Psychic type. Alakazam was blown back by this as Gia got in the car. Gus did too as he started the car, driving off. Mega Banette hovered above the car as some Mr. Mime and Growlithe were sent out. The Psychic/Fairy types and the Fire types went after the car. Pete was scared as was Starlet.

"Daddy! Mommy! Why they chasing us," Starlet asked, tearing.

"They want us to get to Uncle Neo," Nina explained, getting a poke ball.

"Altaria can't handle those Mr. Mime," Gus pointed out.

"I can use Aerodactyl," Darla stated, going for the poke ball.

"Gus, send out Gengar," Gia pleaded, seeing Mega Banette in trouble.

"Just do something," Pete stated, pleading for his own sanity since Starlet was crying in his ear.

Gus had Nina take the wheel as he threw a poke ball. With a flash of light, a Gengar appeared. Gus then pressed his Keystone, making it Mega Evolve in a flash of rainbow light. Mega Gengar appeared, ready to fight.

"Help Banette," Gus ordered.

Mega Gengar fired a Shadow Punch as the Ghost/Poison type started to help the pure Ghost type. Gus took over the driving as the car went underground, getting away from the Pokémon that were after them. The two Pokémon caught up as Pete poked his head out.

"Are they nuts," he hissed.

"They have been since this whole thing with Uncle Neo being Phoenix started," Nina explained as she bounced her crying daughter.

"And it isn't letting up since they asked if I was related to him," Darla added.

"We have to get to the underground meeting spot," Gia stated.

"And then leave by the cover of nightfall," Gus conceded, worried for his daughter.

"Daddy... Mommy... I scared..." Starlet whined.

"We all are, baby girl," Nina confessed, seeing a flash of an island she never saw before. She caught her breath as she added, "We all are."

* * *

After a little while, the family arrived at the underground meeting spot. Starlet was resting as Kenai and Chloe watched over her. Darla was with Cortex, whom was looking at his niece from America.

"A little birdie told me that you didn't come alone," Cortex stated.

"That birdie told you right," Darla replied as Pete came out of her purse and stood on the ground.

Cortex looked at him for the longest time before finally breathing, "Pete..."

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Things are falling into place. Can our heroes figure this whole thing out? Only one way to see! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

Cortex looked at the youngest Pichu brother for the longest time. Everyone was silent as Nicholas eventually got to the hideout and was filled in.

"I wonder why they are like that," Nicholas wondered aloud.

"No idea," Nina stated, wondering herself.

"Are you sure I am not dreaming this," Cortex questioned Pete. "I mean, from a scientific standpoint, a Pichu should not be able to talk the way you do."

"I was able to talk since I was about 3," Pete pointed out. "So did my brother..."

Cortex noticed the venom in his voice as he said that. Cortex couldn't help but wonder why.

"What happened," he asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Pete admitted, sadly before he paused. "Right now, we are trying to figure out how we know each other and how it relates to Crash Bandicoot."

"Exactly," Cortex agreed. He looked up as he sighed, "What ever happened...? Weren't we best friends?"

"I thought you were," Pete replied, also confused.

"I need to remember somehow," Cortex responded, now pacing.

"Uncle?" Nina called. Cortex looked at her as she added, "I remember seeing a symbol once."

"A symbol?" He asked, a bit confused.

Darla came over with a sketchbook and a pencil as she said, "Yeah and Nin had me draw it. This should shed some light on things."

Cortex looked as did the others. They all gasped as they saw a different version of the Ying Yang symbol but this symbol was more bird shape. That's when both Cortex and Pete remembered something big.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Crash Twin Sanity: One and a Half'_ -

_The group was now outside of the cave and on the other side of the island. Cortex was about to suggest going towards Papu Papu's tribe, seeing that it was just ahead, and ask about the crystals when a huge and strange zipper appeared. That's when two parrots, the Evil Twins, came out a dimension. Victor was on the left while Maurtiz was on the right._

_Victor told his brother, "Oh that feels good. I was molting in there."_

_Maurtiz ignored him as they went over to the foursome and told them, "Power you fools, for the awesome might of, The Evil Twins."_

_Cortex taunted, "You two are SO cute!" Crash, John, and Pete laughed under their breath. Cortex chuckled as he added, "Let's see... I might've some chalky treats for you..."_

_Cortex started to reach for his pocket as Victor started to go towards him. However, Maurtiz held Victor back._

_Maurtiz stated, "We've got some good news and some bad."_

_Victor told them, "The bad news, we're going to destroy your precious islands."_

_John and Pete exchanged worried looks and said, in unison, "Uh oh."_

_Maurtiz finished, "The good news, you won't be able to see it."_

_Crash and Cortex didn't seem as phased by the Evil Twins threat as John and Pete were._

_Crash actually YAWNED at the threat and told them, "Boring."_

_Cortex added, putting his two cents in, "How tired some."_

_Victor stated, "He wants to play mind games. Okay."_

_At that moment, Victor used some kind of psychic powers to bring out Cortex's brain and Victor caught it._

_Crash commented, grossed out, "That's gross!"_

_John added, "I agree."_

_Pete added, gagging a bit, "Check, please."_

_Maurtiz took Cortex's brain from his brother and threw it at Cortex, forcing it back in. Maurtiz then predicted, "This is the part where you run away screaming." A moment passed after he had said that and Cortex screamed and ran away. Maurtiz said, "Go on run!"_

_Victor added, "Catch you later brainaic!"_

_With that, the two of them went back to their home dimension._

_John told his brother and Crash, "Now I see why the power crystals were flaring up."_

_Crash nodded and told them, "Now we know what is going on, we best stop this."_

_Pete asked, "Yeah, but the question here is how?"_

_Crash said, no trance of fear in his voice, "I've dealt with worse a lived to tell."_

_John stated, "I can bet. If we can stick together, we might defeat those goons."_

_Pete nodded and responded, "I think that's a good idea. Come on; let's get Cortex."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"The Evil Twins!" Cortex and Pete said in unison.

"What did you say?" Nina and Nicholas asked in unison.

"I have a feeling that we are missing something here," Nacey told her sister-in-law.

"You'd win that bet," Cynthia confirmed.

"Who are the Evil Twins," Kenai and Chloe questioned in unison.

"How do you guys do that," Starlet asked naively.

"More important, what does that have to do with Crash Bandicoot," Gus wondered aloud.

"Fair question," Gia pointed out.

"That's a question that you'll never get answered," a voice said.

The family spun around as they saw Teresa standing there. Cortex looked confused when he saw one of his best students standing there and saying those things.

He approached her and asked, "Teresa, what are you talking about?" Teresa grabbed Cortex by the throat, starting to choke him. Cortex struggled and just as Pete was about to react, a Golem appeared and hit the Electric type with Rock Blast. "Pete," he choked.

"Hey, leave my brother alone," Nacey hissed, about to throw a poke ball.

Teresa used her other arm to make a powerful black mist to knock them out.

She said, rather smugly, "Sorry, but this is between him and I." She threw Cortex to the ground, stopping the choke hold. Cortex quickly caught his breath as he looked at Teresa. She added, "As you might have figured out by now, I am not your student...nor am I human."

"Then who are you," Cortex demanded.

"Oh my sweet Neo," she said, transforming into a magical mask. She was brown in color with blue gems on each side of her face. She had green eyes with a wavey blue bidding on top of her mask. "How soon you forget!"

Cortex gasped as he instantly remembered and asked, "Sandy?!"

Pete struggled to get to his feet as he asked, "Who the hell is Sandy?"

Sandy chuckled darkly and answered, "Oh yes, I forgot the Pichu brothers never met me or my sister. How unfortunate."

Pete snarled as Cortex was in a cold sweat. He turned to Pete, whom was looking directly at him.

Cortex whispered, "If I told you what to do, would you do it?"

Pete whispered, "In a heartbeat."

Cortex ordered, "Then use Iron Tail on Golem!"

Pete nodded as his tail glowed a white light, quickly striking the Rock/Ground type with the Steel type move. Golem was forced away from Pete as Cortex managed to grab something out of his pocket...

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: I gotta stop with the cliffhangers! Sorry for the no update yesterday but I hope this longer chapter makes up for that! Other than that guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Cortex pulled out his plasma blaster, a bit confused on how he had it. Pushing that quickly aside, he shot Sandy several times. Pete quickly got to his feet, firing a Shock Wave. That gave everyone a chance to run for the car as they started to drive out of there. Cortex and Pete quickly got in as the car fled. Sandy didn't go chasing after it, knowing that they were going to the island anyhow.

"We will finish everything there," Sandy said, mostly to herself. "Then we shall see if the Light is really as powerful as we thought!"

With that, she fled to N. Sanity Isle, hoping that her sister was not awake yet.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Crash Ten Sanity'_ -

_Crash was helping John as Cortex came in. Pete ran over to him._

_He greeted, "Hey Cortex!" That's when he saw Cortex's puzzled look as he asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Cortex answered, "Not really. There's a question for Aku-Aku I suddenly have."_

_Aku-Aku perked up at this and questioned, "What is it?"_

_Cortex took a deep breath and asked, "Does 'The Light' mean anything to you?"_

_Aku-Aku paled as he hissed, "Who told you?"_

_Cortex stated, "I don't know but what I do know is that I had an awfully weird dream before I came back here of a majestic light coming from the heavens above when I touched Crash's hand."_

_Aku-Aku whispered, "So you don't know."_

_Crash perked up as he asked, "Don't know about what?"_

_John questioned, "Yeah, what's going on?"_

_Pete stated, "Something big, that's for sure."_

_Coco asked, "Can you explain, Aku-Aku?"_

_Aku-Aku sighed as he explained, "Many years ago, the Ancients had learned of my brother and I fighting each other. It was causing a lot of trouble around these beautiful islands. Even for the budding kingdom that was on them. My influence had a strong hold against the people, the king, and the two princesses. My brother's influence had a strong hold against the queen and her subjects. A civil war broke out among the kingdom. The king had to send his youngest daughter to America, all alone, so she would not suffer the same fate as him or his oldest daughter._

_"The king, King Sinbad, had magical island powers and had created us to have balance of good and evil in his kingdom. However, our powers were too influencing. Especially my brothers, influencing Queen Camille the way he did. She even made a magical staff that got people to join her and Uka-Uka's side. When King Sinbad sent Princess Fialda to America, he quickly hid Princess Annabelle or Princess Belle as everyone called her, in the deepest jungles of Wumpa Island. He then returned to his kingdom to try and save it."_

_N. Gin interrupted, "What does this have to do with The Light in question?"_

_Aku-Aku answered, "I'm getting to that, N. Gin. You see, King Sinbad had two choices. Either wait for the greatest knight in all of the kingdom, Lord Dusty, to finish his magical sword X-Caliber to stop Queen Camille or cast a spell that would bring forth the most magical and powerful weapon. He chose his second option. However, before he could try and find two people he could trust with the power - he was captured by the subjects that followed the queen and was banished. The queen never realized that the spell had been cast but since it wasn't fully complete, the spell lingered over the island._

_"Eventually, Lord Dusty had made his sword, defeating and imprisoning Camille inside of her own staff, which was lost. Over time, the people left or dided here that wasn't in the royal family line. The royal family was the only family with magic, keeping them immortal. Princess Belle is the only one here and only God knows where she is."_

_Cortex interrupted this time and asked, "So wait a minute, are you saying that this light is the same thing from all of those years ago?"_

_Aku-Aku answered, "Yes. Created by King Sinbad to reset my brother and I."_

_Crash questioned, "Reset?"_

_Aku-Aku explained, "In other words, we would return back to our former states of feathers and bones."_

_Coral gasped, "That can't happen!"_

_Aku-Aku replied, "I'm afraid it must. Without the Light to reset my brother and I, you will never be free of this place."_

_Cortex realized, "That's why I kept dreaming about the island..."_

_Aku-Aku responded, "Yes. It was to bring you back since you and Crash are the ones that hold the keys."_

_Crash questioned, "Okay, wait a minute. We had nothing to do with those events so long ago. How did King Sinbad decide who was going to get the power if he was caught?"_

_Aku-Aku explained, "It wasn't him that decided. He was captured before he could, as I said. However, the Ancients of the island, were the ones to decide. A creature of unbelievable heart and strength. And a man with a troubling past shall be the ones to control The Light. With that prophecy in place, all my brother and I did was waited for the day that this would happen. The Ancients saw a man that had survived the outbreak of the kingdom and gone to England. A man named Joseph. He eventually started a family with the surname...of Cortex."_

_Cortex perked up at this as he breathed, "Joseph...that was my great grandfather."_

_Aku-Aku replied, "Yes and the Ancients decided that YOU would be one to get the one key that was needed."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Cortex's eyes flew open as he panted. Apparently, during the chase, he had passed out. Kenai was looking over him, looking quite worried.

"Dad?" He asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh son," Cortex answered, panting. "I know what Uka-Uka meant when he said island reset..."

"So you know what happened," Kenai questioned, sounding hopeful.

"Not the full details but I've got a general idea," Cortex replied, shrugging.

"Why aren't you excited like I am," Kenai asked, hyper. "This is huge! My dad is in some sort of big time thing and we get to have fun for once in our lives!"

Cortex stood up as he answered, "Kenai! The island and everything you are about to see there should be taken VERY seriously. This is a matter of life and death!"

Kenai looked puzzled and asked, "Then how come you got involved? You are the most safest person I know!"

"Believe me, son," Cortex responded, looking at his own two hands. "Things aren't always as they seem..."

"Is that why you were Phoenix?" He asked, now looking worried.

Cortex overstepped his _'cool'_ parent bounds as he hugged his son and answered, "I can't explain that or anything else quite yet but I can promise you, I still love you and our family."

The minute he said that, the minute he felt Kenai hugging back. Cortex felt relieved. _'So hugs are cool again,'_ he thought, with a slight chuckle. _'At least his rebelous stage wasn't that threatening to the world...'_ As the memories of his haunted past came back, the tighter his hug got. _'Unlike mine.'_

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Almost at the island guys and we are getting close to the end of the story. Or are we? Guess you are gonna have to wait and see! Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

-Flashback: During _'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'_ -

_After another plan gone awry, Crash was battling_ _Cortex yet again. Crash and Cortex were fighting hand-to-hand. Uka-Uka and his good twin brother, Aku-Aku, were also fighting near-by._

_Crash pinned Cortex down to the ground and stated, "Cortex, we don't have to this._ _Please come over to our side. Nina needs to raised in a safe environment where she can learn about her powers properly."_

_Cortex responded, "I know that, Crash. But, Uka-Uka is dangerous more than you ever know..."_

_"I wish you were joking," said the south Australian bandicoot, white as a ghost._

_Cortex shook his head and told Crash, "I wish I was." He mumbled, "And I wish Cosmo was here to grant that wish."_

_"Huh," asked Crash, confused._

_"Nothing," Cortex said, quickly._

_Crash changed the subject and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"_

_Cortex started to answer, "I'm not sure. Not of yet. But, I know we have to..."_

_Just then, a blast between the two masks occurred._ _It was something like Coco had never seen before._ _She was monitoring the battle on her laptop. N. Gin, Tiny, and toddler Nina were near-by also watching._ _Nina was at least four years old, short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, black skirt, and black shoes._

_Coco saw the girl and asked, "Uh, who IS this girl?"_  
  
N. Gin answered, without blinking, "That's Nina Cortex, Neo's niece."

_Coco studied her and saw how good she was. She couldn't understand it. She wondered, 'How did this girl get mixed up in this?'_ _Coco went back to the feed and saw that magic portholes opened up everywhere as the earth shook._

_Dingodile came over as he picked up the toddler and stated, "Let's get Nina out of here!"_

_Tiny added, "Tiny says, the faster, the better!"_  
  
With that; Dingodile, Tiny, and Coco started running for shelter. N. Gin, however, went the other way.

_"Hey, rocket head," Coco yelled, "Where are you going?"_

_No answer from him because N. Gin kept running towards the stadium Crash and Cortex was. Coco waved it off and started to run._ _Meanwhile, N. Gin got to the battlegrounds and saw the trouble unfolding. Crash got Cortex up and the two of them ran towards the two masks, trying to get them to stop. However, the power from the two masks sent both of them back. N. Gin also felt the blast but continued to pursue and enter the fray. He knew that he had to save his master. The blast finally stopped as N. Gin sa_ _w Crash going down along with Cortex. Both of their hands started to glow a strange light. N. Gin ran over to Cortex and tried to wake him up._

_"My master," said N. Gin, worried, "You've got to wake up!"_

_Cortex opened his eyes and saw N. Gin and asked, weakened, "Nicholas?"_

_Uka-Uka saw this and was disgusted by this display._

_Aku-Aku asked, "Nicholas?"_

_Uka-Uka answered, "It does NOT matter. What does matter is that I stop anyone that dares challenges me."_

_Uka-Uka activated the magical portholes again as N. Gin was thrown away from Cortex, like a rag doll._

_Cortex yelled, "No! Nicholas!" He knew that he had to do something and fast. That's when he went over to his best friend, Crash. He shook the bandicoot in total fear and pleaded, "_ _Crash, wake up! There is danger!"_

_Crash didn't stir but Cortex brushed his hand up against Crash's hand. That's when something unexpected appeared. Some sort of light appeared, coming straight from the heavens above, blinding everyone. It was a sight to behold. It seemed like it was pure island magic and it was a pure energy source, the kind the two masks had never felt before. This l_ _ight disappeared as the magical portholes stopped instantly. Crash and Cortex got knocked out from this, however._

_Aku-Aku asked, freaked, "What was that?"  
_ _  
Uka-Uka answered, "I'm not sure."_

_He thought, fearfully, 'But I think that's what the ancients once predicted...'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Back on the island, Crash was in panic mode. He panted at the information he now remembered and everything he went through with Cortex. The south Australian bandicoot was determined to find out one thing: why.

Crash was pacing around the house as he commented, "Why did the Light make me forget my best friend? Why did it reset us? I thought it was supposed to reset Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka!"

Coco waved her hands defensively and stated, "Hey, we thought the same thing you did. It's only natural to be confused."

"Angry is more like it," Crash replied, snarling a bit (though it wasn't at Coco).

Johnny shook his head as he responded, "Crash, the best thing for you to do right now is to calm down. There has to be a logical explaination."

Crash roared, "To what?! Why did this happen Johnny? Why is this happening?!"

Johnny was surprised that Crash raised his voice so high, as was Coral.

She quickly defended, "Crash, cool it! We're just trying to figure this out, just like you!"

Crash calmed down a bit as John sighed sadly.

He whispered, "I should've listened to my instinct. Now Pete and I are farther apart than we should be because of all of this..."

Crash knelt down to his Pichu friend as he hugged him and said, "I'm sorry bud."

John started to cry as Nicky and Rachel felt bad for the little Electric type.

Cristaen was in her thinking position as Selma asked her, "You okay?"

"Just wondering if we could approach that girl," Cristaen answered. "She seemed so mysterious, just like this island and this place."

"You mean Belle," Rachel asked.

"You know her," Cristaen questioned, looking at her daughter.

Rachel shook her head and answered, "To be perfectly honest, no. But I heard Trinity talking to her."

Coco puzzled at this. Trinity was Sandy's sister. She was a magical mask with ranbow paintings on her face. She had blue eyes and was often working alongside of Aku-Aku, like Sandy was working with Uka-Uka.

Coco whispered, "That's strange. Why would Trinity talk to someone that might be dangerous...?"

"We could ask her," Selma suggested, pointing outside that Trinity and Aku-Aku were coming.

"Yes," Crash said, "Let's do that."

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Things are coming together! Hope to find an ending for this soon cause it has been going on for awhile. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
